


Parallel Worlds Access

by DarkSuperSonic14



Series: Parallel Worlds [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Sequel, parallel worlds, parallel worlds access
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSuperSonic14/pseuds/DarkSuperSonic14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi Sawada is back for a second adventure. With her parents' murderer behind bars now, Tsunayoshi thinks she's free to enjoy life and gradually inherit the Vongola family from her big brother Giotto. But a new plot is unfolding and Tsunayoshi is stuck right in the middle of it. Tsuna was must decide once and for all what it is she wants in life, especially if she wanted to survive.<br/>FEMALE TSUNA! TsunaxMukuro & TsunaxHibari<br/>A CONCLUSION WILL BE REACHED ON LOVE INTEREST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Worlds Access

“You want to what?” Giotto asked, dropping his pen as he blinked up at Tsuna in shock. The pen landed on the table, rolling off the edge and on the ground, Giotto’s golden eyes looking at Tsuna as she stood before him. 

“I want to go… I haven’t been yet… It’s school holidays now… And I want to let them know what’s going on” Tsuna requested, pleading with Giotto. Giotto blinked a few more times before smiling, letting out a soft chuckle. 

“Very well then. I’m unavailable for the whole week, perhaps you can convince your guardians to go with you” Giotto replied, opening the side draw to his desk and pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to Tsuna, seeing her eyes light up in happiness. She grabbed the paper happily, smiling brightly at Giotto before dashing around the table and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“Thank you Big Brother!” she squealed, quickly hugging him in a small choke hold, then let him go as she practically dashed out the room. Giotto watched her leave before chuckling lightly. She was so energetic and happy now. It was a shame he couldn’t go with her though. 

\--

As Tsuna dashed down the hallway, attempting to find her guardians, she burst through the door to the kitchen when she bumped into someone. She let out a small scream as she stumbled, falling straight onto her rear on the ground as she heard a crash of someone landing nearby. 

“O-Ow…” Tsuna whimpered, opening her eyes and gasping. Beside her sat Yamamoto who was rubbing his back in back.

“I’m so sorry Yamamoto! I was in a hurry!” Tsuna immediately apologized, jumping to her feet quickly and grabbing his arm, attempting to pull him to his feet. Yamamoto chuckled, standing as he smiled his ‘winning’ smile at her. 

“No worries Tsuna! What was the rush?” Yamamoto asked, grinning at her. Tsuna smiled back, glad he wasn’t hurt before pulling out the piece of paper from her pocket.

“I want to go somewhere but I have no idea where it is. I was hoping all of us could go, seen as Big Brother can’t make it” Tsuna explained. 

“Ah, everyone? They’re scattered around the mansion I think. I’ll help you look for them if you want” Yamamoto offered, stepping forward and pointing in the direction he thought best they start in. Tsuna nodded happily, following after Yamamoto and watching him walk. 

Yamamoto had had a difficult childhood. His life had been completely normal up until a few years ago. He’d been a normal high school baseball player and lived with his single father. They’d been rushing back from a baseball game when Yamamoto had run out in front of traffic and was about to be hit. His father got him out of harm’s way, but hadn’t been so lucky himself. Now his father was in a wheelchair and didn’t even remember he had a son. So because Giotto was a family friend, Giotto offered to take in Yamamoto until his father remembered him, but it seemed unlikely. Just remembering it made Tsuna’s heart hurt and she felt tears pricking her eyes, but what she couldn’t understand was why Yamamoto had become so incredibly cheery after the huge fight that determined the fate of the Vongola family. 

About three months ago, Tsuna had had to fight for her life when some psycho called Byakuran had attempted to force her into marrying him so he could control the mafia world. He’d already fused the Gesso family and the Millefiore family so they would rival the Vongola family, but he wasn’t satisfied. He’d wanted Tsuna’s mother, Ginevra, but she’d turned him down. So Byakuran had turned that obsession towards Tsuna, seeking to possess her like an object to be at his side. He’d almost succeeded too. After Byakuran had kidnapped Reborn, and then kidnapped her older brother Giotto, Tsuna had marched with the whole family to storm the Millefiore base and rescue them. Byakuran had managed to catch her and wiped her mind, turning her into a mindless puppet. After everyone’s help, including Yuni, who was the true leader of the Millefiore family, Tsuna managed to break out of the spell and activate Ultimate Dying Will. Using the new power she’d unlocked, Tsuna managed to defeat Byakuran even though it nearly cost her life. Now that Byakuran was locked behind bars and her parents’ murder had been solved, life at Vongola Castle had settled down into a normal routine. 

Or at least, as normal as it can get in a mafia family mansion. 

An explosion suddenly filled the mansion as Tsuna let out a small squeak of fright, clinging to the back of Yamamoto’s jacket. Yamamoto instantly turned, grabbing Tsuna to shield her in case anything fell on them, but all they saw was smoke flying out of a room. 

“An explosion? Gokudera!” Tsuna yelled, letting go of Yamamoto as she ran straight into the smoke, Yamamoto at her heels. Coughing her way through the smoke, Tsuna and Yamamoto managed to find Gokudera and drag him out the room and into the hallway where there was fresher air. 

“Gokudera! *cough* Gokudera! *cough, cough* Are you alright?!” Tsuna called out, kneeling by Gokudera as she attempted to cough out the smoke in her lungs. Yamamoto was also coughing out the smoke from his lungs as they both helped Gokudera sit up. 

“B-Boss… I’m so sorry… That damn… brat set me up…” Gokudera wheezed, pointing down the hallway where a small child in a cow one piece suit stood, laughing triumphantly. Tsuna instantly knew what had happened.

Gokudera was anything but ordinary. He was born from a neighbouring mafia family with close relations with the Vongola family. Gokudera was technically the ‘bastard’ child, being born between the head and his mistress, not his legal wife. She’d been an expert piano player that his father had fallen in love with, but because of the rules of the family, Gokudera was taken and raised by the family, and his mother was only allowed to visit him for three days a year. When he’d still been little, his mother had died in a car accident, but it wasn’t until years later that Gokudera had actually found out she was his mother. He’d gotten so angry, thinking his father had had it arranged for his mother to die, that he’d stormed out and become this being of teenage angst and anger. His older sister Bianchi was also here occasionally, attempting to sway Gokudera into coming to hear his father’s side of the story so he could learn the truth. 

The little child on the other hand was called Lambo. He was from a completely different mafia family as well, from what Tsuna had managed to learn, but she didn’t know much more about him. All she really knew was that he was five years old and was obsessed with winning everything. His head of incredibly curly hair hid a mountain of treasure in it, housing all sorts of things, such as lollipops, grenades and even a bazooka called the ‘ten year bazooka’. Tsuna still had no idea how his hair defied the laws of physics, but she wasn’t going to question a five year old about it. 

“Lambo. How many times do I have to tell you not to throw grenades at Gokudera? He fights with bombs, if the grenades hit these bombs, we end up with double explosions which could be dangerous, and it might even kill someone. You wouldn’t want that, would you Lambo?” Tsuna scolded, walking to Lambo and picking him up. Lambo stared up at her before hanging his head in shame.

“No…” he whimpered, clinging to her as she walked back to Yamamoto and Gokudera. For some reason, Tsuna was also the only one Lambo seemed to listen to, out of the guardians anyway. Lambo and Gokudera had this ‘love hate’ relationship, kinda like an older brother and little brother. Tsuna actually found the whole scene very amusing, it made life exciting at Vongola Castle, especially when Tsuna was stuck in training with her tutor Reborn. 

“Tsuna!?” called out a worried voice and Tsuna turned, knowing full well who it was. Reborn ran through the smoke cloud, pausing and sighing in relief when he saw she was safe.

“What happened?” Reborn asked, walking now as he tried to regain his cool demeanor. Tsuna giggled a little, petting Lambo’s head as he sulked into her shirt. Reborn saw, sighing to himself. 

“Lambo… How many times do I need to tell you, no grenades in the Castle…?” Reborn scolded, earning a jolt from Lambo as he continued to sulk, hiding his face. 

“It’s alright, I’ve already scolded him. He’s very sorry” Tsuna reassured Reborn, smiling up at him.

“Damn… Brat…” Gokudera hissed, pulling himself up with Yamamoto’s help. 

“Now, now Gokudera, he’s sorry, can’t you see?” Yamamoto tried to soothe, smiling at Gokudera before his hand was knocked away. 

“Baseball idiot! I can see that! That’s not gonna stop me from killing the brat!” Gokudera exclaimed, growling in anger before Lambo let out a scream, jumping from Tsuna’s arms and running off down the hallway for his life. Gokudera growled, stumbling to his feet as he called after Lambo. Tsuna watched worriedly.

“Gokudera! When you catch Lambo, can you guys meet me in the dinning hall? I want to tell you both something!” Tsuna called out, seeing Gokudera wave a hand in acknowledgement before disappearing after Lambo. Tsuna sighed worriedly, unsure how this was going to work out. 

“Tsuna? What’s going on?” Reborn asked, curious about what she wanted to tell them.

“Oh, I have somewhere I want to go and Big Brother can’t go with me, but I don’t know where this is. So he told me to ask my guardians if they could come with me” Tsuna explained, smiling before standing and waiting for Yamamoto.

“We should try and find the others. There’s Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari left” Yamamoto stated, petting Tsuna’s head gently. Reborn smiled one of his rare smiles, petting her shoulder firmly.

“Well, I’d better let you go then. Don’t forget though, you’ve got training still” Reborn reminded her before beginning to walk away. Tsuna’s head dropped.

“How could I forget…?” she whimpered, earning a chuckle from Yamamoto. 

\--

Ryohei had been easy to find, as had Mukuro. Ryohei was fighting against Mukuro’s illusions, which must’ve been their form of training. Ryohei was running around in circles, punching out these giant water lilies that kept appearing every time they disappeared. Mukuro stood nearby, yawning in boredom. Tsuna couldn’t help laughing at the sight. The moment they both heard her though, both froze from what they were doing and stared at her. This didn’t work out so well for Ryohei though, as in a matter of seconds he was smothered by the lilies and lying flat on the ground, calling out for Mukuro that he needed them gone. Mukuro’s eyes had lit up the moment he saw her, ignoring Ryohei and walking up to her in a small strut. 

“Tsunayoshi! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mukuro asked in his cool, sultry voice. Tsuna smiled up at him before looking worriedly at Ryohei.

“Um… Mukuro? I think you’d better help Ryohei before he suffocates…” Tsuna suggested, alerting him to Ryohei’s predicament. Mukuro chuckled, merely waving his hand as the lilies disappeared, leaving Ryohei on the ground, gasping desperately for air. His attention immediately returned back to Tsuna.

“Well, I was hoping you’d be able to come somewhere with me. I’m inviting all the guardians cause Big Brother can’t make it” Tsuna asked, watching as Yamamoto rushed over to Ryohei and helped him sit up, gently petting his back to help him breathe easier. 

Ryohei was another of Tsuna’s guardians. Ryohei was technically the most ‘normal’ kid out of all of them. He had a younger sister called Kyoko who was one of Tsuna’s best girlfriends at school, along with Haru and Chrome. Ryohei had the tendency to shout ‘EXTREME’ all the time, it was like his catchphrase. He was a boxing nut, loving to box and punch everything. But Kyoko didn’t like him fighting, Tsuna assumed because Ryohei had gotten hurt one time he’d tried to protect Kyoko and ended up in a fight. Now Tsuna was determined not to let him get too badly hurt. 

Mukuro on the other hand, well Mukuro was the most disturbed of all her guardians. He was also one of the most infatuated with her. Mukuro had been young when both his parents had been murdered in front of him and he’d been taken by a different mafia family that had performed inhuman experiments on him. Tsuna had been shown an illusion of Mukuro’s disturbed past, seeing him lying on the table and screaming in agony as the doctor cut into him and did god only knew what. Mukuro had developed a deep hatred for the mafia, but the Vongola family, her brother more precisely, had rescued him and given him shelter, showering him in nothing but kindness. Mukuro was now conflicted between wanting to destroy the mafia, or serve the Vongola family, a mafia family. During Mukuro’s conflict with his own desires, Tsuna had accepted him and declared that if that was what the mafia stood for, she would destroy the mafia with her own hands. Now Mukuro served her loyally, using his powers and his red eye to help her. The red eye contained kanji written on it, a result from the experiments. 

“All the guardians?” Mukuro asked, pausing and frowning. Tsuna knew where this was going. Mukuro and Hibari absolutely despised each other. Hibari was the last of Tsuna’s guardians, no doubt taking a nap up on the roof. 

Hibari was one of the guardians Tsuna knew the least about. He kept to himself and was more of a ‘lone wolf’, but he was always the first to rush straight to Tsuna’s side when she needed help. He was hot blooded and quick to a fight, but his demeanor was the most confusing thing. He was obsessed with being strong, and hated things that were weak. The first time they’d met Hibari had asked her if she was strong, then began sizing her up. Hibari had been loyal in protecting her, but his infatuation with her probably began when she’d landed one of the final hits on an animatronic that had tried to kill her. And Hibari was incredibly mean and merciless to everyone apparently, but he’d never shown Tsuna this side. All he showed her was quiet kindness, doing things like helping her get to class when she got lost, and he even told her that her natural look was more beautiful than putting make up on her face. So now it seemed like she had two guardians competing over her.

“I know that face… Please Mukuro? It’d mean a lot to me if we could all go. I want to see them and tell them what’s going…” Tsuna pleaded, clapping her hands together and bowing her head. Mukuro’s eyes widened in confusion and slight guilt.

“Ah, raise your head Tsunayoshi. Of course I’ll go. I’m not sure how Kyoya will take it though…” Mukuro pondered, seeing Tsuna raise her head and smile happily at him. 

“I’ll definitely go to the extreme!” Ryohei called out, having overheard as Yamamoto helped him walk to them.

“Now all that’s left is Hibari” Yamamoto stated, grinning at Tsuna.

“What about me?” called out an annoyed voice and Tsuna immediately turned to the source.

“Kyoya! I want to go somewhere with all the guardians. It’d extremely important to me! Please!” Tsuna pleaded, practically skipping up to him and pleaded in the same way she had with Mukuro. Hibari watched her before a small smile formed on his face.

“Okay then. When do we go?” Hibari stated, earning a happy gasp from Tsuna as she looked up at him with a bright smile. Tsuna couldn’t help but let out a small, happy squeal before running to Yamamoto. He held his hands up high and Tsuna did the same, clapping her hands against his, then they both burst out into laughter.

“Good job Tsuna! You got all the guardians! Let’s go to the dining hall and see if Gokudera and Lambo are waiting there!” Yamamoto congratulated, grinning as he began to lead the way back to the dining hall. Tsuna turned to face Hibari as they walked.

“I want to tell everyone together so we’re gonna go to Gokudera and Lambo, then we’ll get ready to go. Is that alright?” Tsuna asked, seeing the small smile return to Hibari’s face. 

“Of course Tsunayoshi. I’m just curious where we’re going” Hibari replied, earning a small grin from Tsuna.

“It’s a surprise!” she stated, giggling before they entered the dining hall. 

\--

Now they all found themselves at their destination. Tsuna walked up the steps, completely missing the looks of surprise, confusion and shock from her guardians as they all looked to each other for answers. Tsuna saw aisles and aisles of statues and stones, but she knew immediately where to go. Taking a glance at the paper Giotto had given her, she made her way to aisle L, seeing her guardians follow behind her in confusion. She flashed them a small smile but they all saw the sadness in her smile. They all looked at each other worriedly before following after her as she walked down aisle L. She scanned the names, searching and looking before she spotted what she was looking for. A giant statue with the name VONGOLA was inscribed in it. Tsuna spotted two familiar names inscribed in it before she knelt before the stone. 

“Hello Mum, Dad… I’m sorry it took me so long to come visit…” Tsuna apologized, clapping her hands together in a small prayer after lighting an incense stick and putting it by the grave. Her guardians all stood behind her before they all did the same. They all knelt in front of the grave, hands clapped together in a small prayer. Tsuna was the first to lower her hands as she smiled sadly at the grave stone. The names inscribed were ‘Ieyasu’ and ‘Ginevra’, the names of her mother and father, the same two who had died when she was just three years old. They’d died in her place. Her mother had been gifted with the ability to see into the future and she’d foreseen Tsuna’s death that day. No doubt she’d told her father and the both of them had shielded Tsuna from the hailstorm of bullets aimed at her, but it’d cost them their lives. 

“I’m doing well, I’m in school and my training is going well. I still don’t know how I feel about inheriting the Vongola family from Big Brother, but he’s insistent about it and won’t tell me why… Byakuran is in the cells now, repenting for what he did to the two of you, Big Brother and myself, and I have some of the best friends I could ever ask for. Everything’s perfect, in a way… There’s just one thing that would make my life absolutely perfect, but I know better than to wish for it, because it could never come true… The dead can’t come back to life…” Tsuna explained, feeling her voice beginning to break as she talked. She sniffled, feeling her eyes stinging with tears as wet drops began to fall down her cheeks. She lifted her hands, smiling sadly as she wiped at her eyes. 

“It’s a stupid wish anyway… But… I still wish it though, even if just for a minute, so I could tell you both ‘thank you’… I could never thank you enough for giving up your lives to save mine… I know I was destined to die that day, but you both averted that fate, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart…” Tsuna thanked, smiling as she clapped her hands together in prayer again, the tears still streaming. By now all her guardians were looking at her sadly, but Gokudera was the first to initiate another thank you prayer, which everyone else soon joined in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Vongola! Thank you so much for keeping Boss alive! She’s the best boss I could ever ask for! I’m Gokudera Hayato and I’m her right hand man! I will give up my life before I see the Boss in danger! I give my word!” Gokudera exclaimed, making Tsuna turn to gasp at him in shock, blinking at him with big eyes. Yamamoto smiled, continuing.

“I’m Yamamoto Takeshi, another of Tsuna’s guardians. Tsuna’s seen my past and been a good friend, even being my shoulder to cry on. I agree with Gokudera and I too will risk my life, even give it up if need be, to keep Tsuna safe! I swear!” Yamamoto added in, looking up at Tsuna with one of his big grins. 

“Lambo is Big Sis Tsuna’s little brother! Lambo’s gonna throw grenades at bad guys and make Big Sis Tsuna smile again!” Lambo declared, laughing happily as he ran to Tsuna, jumping into her arms as Tsuna giggled happily, snuggling Lambo close to her. 

“Tsuna is EXTREME! She’s cool, can fight, is super strong, and she’s our boss! I, Ryohei Sasagawa, am gonna fight to the extreme to keep her safe! I’ll continue the job for you two and you can rest easy with Tsuna’s protection in our hands!” Ryohei added, pumping his fist up into the air, shouting ‘extreme’ again.

“Most of the others have stolen all the good lines, but I, Rokudo Mukuro, swear to keep Tsunayoshi safe. She has seen my past and still accepted me, despite my flaws. She has helped me during my time of internal conflict and I swear to keep her safe. I will protect her with my life” Mukuro swore, bowing before the grave. Hibari remained silent during everyone’s vows, but now everyone was waiting to hear what he’d say. 

“I’m Hibari Kyoya. Tsunayoshi is one of the only strong girls I’ve ever met. She has earned my respect and I will live to my duty to protect her” Hibari stated, lowering his head to the grave before raising it and giving Tsuna a small smile. Tsuna watched all her guardians stand, smiling down at her. She hadn’t honestly expected them to say all that, but she was glad she now knew how they all felt about her. She smiled brightly up at them, letting Lambo go as he ran off ahead. 

“Damn brat! Get back here!” Gokudera yelled, growling as he ran off after Lambo. Yamamoto chuckled, running after him with Ryohei as they began to play tag unwillingly. Tsuna couldn’t help laughing loudly, clutching her stomach as it began to hurt. Mukuro and Hibari smiled gently, glad to see her happy instead of sad. 

“Well, I’d better get ready to go. I’ll visit again another day, okay Mum and Dad?” Tsuna stated, bidding farewell as she grabbed the gravestone and attempted to pull herself up to her feet. The moment her hand came in contact with the stone, images exploded into her head. Tsuna gasped, eyes wide for that split second. 

She saw images swirling around in her mind. One was of Tsuna running down a dark hallway, wearing a strange dress as she ran as if her life demanded it. The second was of a dark figure grabbing her arm harshly and suddenly pinning her to the bed. She could hear her own scream, but she couldn’t hear a word the figure was saying. The last image was of the dark figure sitting on a throne, smirking as all her guardians stood a few metres away, all looking at him in shock. The most frightening thing of that final image was Tsuna, sitting at the figure’s feet and staring at her guardians with dead eyes. The figure was running his hands through Tsuna’s hair, lifting some long strands and bringing them to his nose, sniffing them in an almost euphoric state. 

Tsuna immediately flashed back to reality, stumbling before grasping the tombstone for support, panting as she broke out in a nervous sweat. She stared at the floor, eyes wide in fright. Mukuro and Hibari had instantly rushed to her, grabbing her arms and helped her to her feet, asking her if she was okay. Just what was it Tsuna had seen? Was it the future? Was it someone’s intention? Had she somehow gained her mother’s ability to see the future? Or was this just her Hyper Intuition? Tsuna had no idea, she didn’t even know what was going on anymore, or that her life was about to go upside again one more time.


End file.
